The present invention relates to wind turbines and wind power plants. Particularly, the invention relates to a method of transporting a tower section of a wind power plant and to a tower section of a wind power plant.
Wind power plants and wind turbines increase in size and dimension. Usually, system components such as power electronic boards, switch boards, electronic cabinets or transformers as well as other bulky elements of a wind power plant such as a tower section of the wind power plant to which a nacelle is attached at its top, as well as other components (such as a wind turbine drive train or the generator) are transported as individual units from a fabrication side to an installation side of the wind power plant where the units are assembled. Due to the increasing size of the respective units, transporting the bulky components of a wind power plant from a fabrication site to an installation site is cumbersome and expensive.